Conventional solutions for providing security on a mobile device include One Time Authentication (OTA) and Interaction-Based Authentication (IBA). OTA techniques can include authenticating a user by their fingerprint or using a password, but these and other OTA approaches are vulnerable to the credentials being stolen and used to unlock the device or the device being stolen after user has already logged into the device. IBA techniques can include analyzing accelerometer data patterns and/or swipe patterns to identify authorized user of device, but IBA is vulnerable to template theft and mimicry attacks, which can be used to mimic the behavior of an authorized user of a mobile device over a short period of time in order to gain access to the mobile device.